Together
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: This is a story about Bella hearing a funny story each of the Cullen's expierenced in highschool and with the rest of there 'siblings!  Enjoy!  Normal Parings.


**LOVED writing this story! :D hope you like it also! :D**

**Enjoy! **

We were bored.

It was a Saturday. All of us had hunted. Bella was sure she had read every book at least five times. No matter how long we have lived, even vampires get bored sometimes.

But with Alice around, that never lasts very long.

Her head popped up, and grinned slightly. "I have an idea! Why don't we all tell stories!"

_Especially_ with Alice around.

We groaned. For the most part everyone had been together through a lot.

The retelling of stories was not common, for most of them didn't end well.

Except for Bella's past, which unlike the others, especially Rose's, ended the way she wanted. So she was slightly more interested then the others. Alice's giggled and said, "It will be fun, okay? Well, I know Bella hasn't heard a lot about our past as a group together. So I thought it would be fun! Please?" She pouted, her bottom lip stuck out slightly.

Looking completely innocent and wide eyed with anticipation, she she squealed when we all nodded reluctantly. "I'll start! It _must_ to be about another person!"

Emmett's head came up this time, slightly intrigued by the fact he could 'rat out' someone else. The small smile on his face grew. "So you mean...embarrassing stories?"

"Exactly! Well..It can be about anything. Ill go first." She said again. Straighting up her posture and leaning closer to me.

"I'm in!" Emmett leaned forward, now excited to hear what she was going to say. Rosalie's perfect eyebrow came up in curiosity and leaned forward with her arms crossed, setting down her book.

"Bella, have you ever heard the story about Jazz and one of our history teachers?" Alice asked mischievously.

Emmett grinned wildly, obviously he had been there while this had happened. Even Rosalie cracked a small smile.

Bella shook her head softly, knowing Alice already knew the answer before she said anything. Alice looked to toward the kitchen for a second, then broke out into that 'Alice smile' again. "We were in Pennsylvania for a time, but Jazz only called "The North." she put her hands in quotation marks.

"Well, we were Juniors at the time, that year we learning about America's history. As you may know the history books and curriculum are different in other parts of the U.S." She was silent for a moment, then said one thing, "It was the only time Jasper has ever gotten in trouble at school."

"We were studying the Civil war. The teacher said that the South had a right to loose because they are less _superior_." she giggled, mimicking the teacher's stance while speaking, "Jasper didn't take it lightly.."

"Yankee shouldn't have been teaching anyway." We heard Jasper's low voice come as he walked in, passing us.

Alice glared at him playfully, "Jasper!" scolding him. He stopped, looked up from the ground slowly, and gave one of those small crooked grins like always. He sank into the sofa next to us, relaxing slightly.

He turned toward me, "The teacher was one of the most vial, bias, imbeciles I have ever met. And this coming from a man who is over two century's old. When I raised my hand to answer the question of why the North won the civil war, I had half a mind to say because I died before I got a good crack at em'.

Either way, I sent him every annoyed, irritated emotion coming toward me, and asked if the North was so much better, why they lost so many more men than we did. Why did they have so much less pride then we did even though they won. The list could go on forever. I could of sworn he turn red, he asked if I wanted to teach the class. I smiled and said don't mind if I do."

Grinning, Jasper ended the story, saying a final word, "And...I taught those Yankee kids a thing or too."

He walked back upstairs whistling a tune that took me a while to figure out...

_Oh, I'm a good ol rebel, now that's just what I am._

_And for this Yankee nation, I do not give a damn._

_I'm glad we fought against her I only wish we'd won, _

_I ain't asked any pardon for anything I've done._

**Heheheh Love Jasper's character SO much! :D Hope you smiled at this! :)**


End file.
